A Hard Day's Night
by finnsnixx
Summary: Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez as Izzie Stevens and Alex Karev.


Finn jogged down the hallway, he was running late as usual, he skidded to a halt at the locker room entrance. "Phew." He mumbled stepping inside and walking towards his locker.

"Morning Dr. Model." Santana muttered looking up at him as she tugged on her scrubs.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Morning Evil Spawn." He stepped towards his locker and shoved his things inside before he started to change out of his clothing and into his own scrubs. "Don't you ever get tired of tearing people down?"

"No not really." She laughed tugging on her lab coat.

Finn opened his mouth to respond to her again, but they were interrupted by Dr. Bailey came into the locker-room, everyone quieted down waiting for her to speak. "Lopez, Hudson, Berry with me. Chang, Evans, The pits." She turned on her heels and started to walk down the hall; she stopped after a couple of steps and turned to look at them. "Now."

They followed behind her moving quickly, Dr. Bailey gave them the rundown of a few cases they were starting that day, it didn't seem too complicated, but Finn had thought that before and he had been sorely mistaken.

A couple hours and way more tests than Finn could even count later he and Santana were jogging down a stairwell, just the two of them. "Stop." Santana muttered coming to a stop on the steps. "You have something on your cheek." She leaned up and brushed her thumb across his cheek bone. "Eyelash….make a wish?" She raised her hand up close to his lips.

Finn raised his brows at her a little curious as to why she was suddenly being nice, but he had an inkling. He leaned forward and blew the eyelash off of her thumb giving her a soft smile. He actually did like Santana a lot; she had a soft side that she never seemed to show anyone. He didn't know why she had such a hard exterior, but he did want to find out. The door opened in front of them a nurse came through jogging up the stairs past them. "Hey nurse ratchet there's corpse upstairs that needs to be taken care of. It's stinkin up the place." Santana called after her.

Finn rolled his eyes and walked past Santana and out the door, "Why do you do that Santana? You're nice to me, but as soon as someone else is around you go back to being….well a bitch." He looked back at her as she followed him into the hallway. "You could be a nice person if you really wanted to."

Santana opened her mouth to talk back, but she was stopped when Rachel Berry came up to the both of them. "Did you just say Santana could be nice?" She raised her eyebrows at Finn; he just nodded back at her. "Did you forget about the time she plastered half-nude photographs of you all over the hospital?"

Finn gave a heavy sigh, "You're right." He walked away from the both of them. He could hear Santana yelling at Rachel, he could tell it was only the beginning of a long argument. He didn't want to deal with that, he had other things to do. He still wondered why Santana had to be such a bitch, she obviously had the capacity to be nice, but she was clinging to this tough girl front. He also wondered why she had to give him such hell about his past, yeah had done some modeling in his younger days. It was kind of embarrassing, nothing like underwear modeling, but still not something he wanted posted all over his workplace. And at least he had made enough money to put him through medical school. He shouldn't have been bothered by her consistent attempts to get under his skin, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

Finn walked down to the cafeteria deciding to get a snack while he had some extra time. He grabbed an apple and a bottle of water plopping down in a chair; he took a bite of the apple, some of the juice dribbled down his chin. Wiping it away with the back of his hand he let out a soft sigh.

"Hudson." He looked up seeing Santana coming towards him again. He chewed slower narrowing his eyes a little. "Don't give me that look." She pressed her palms into the table looking left and right before looking him right in the eye. "Look I like you okay?" She kept her voice low continuing to glance around making sure no one was listening. "Meet me at Joe's tonight….and look good. Got it?" She raised her brows at him. Finn kept his eyes narrowed, but nodded slowly. "Alright wipe your chin and finish up we've got shit to do." She spoke louder this time walking away from him.

He rolled his eyes wiping his face again. He didn't know what he expected to come of this…whatever it was. It could have been a date, but knowing Santana she probably wasn't going to call it that. Finn didn't know if he should actually go, but the small fact that she had finally said the words _I like you, _was making him curious about what she had planned.

* * *

Against his better judgment Finn cleaned up after work and went to Joe's, the bar across the street from the hospital. He declined actually having a drink other than a glass of water while he waited for Santana. She came in through the front door; she wore a medium length, formfitting red dress with a long slit up the side showing her legs off perfectly. Finn's mouth dropped open a little, he had always thought she was hot, but out of scrubs and all dressed up… wow.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going?" She raised her brows at him.

Finn snapped his mouth shut and gave a nod, "We're going." He mumbled following her out the door.

She led him down the sidewalk towards her car, "Watch your head."

Finn slid into the passenger seat slouching down so he wouldn't whack his head. He buckled up glancing over to her; she didn't really look at him, or say much as she drove. That didn't seem to change much when they arrived at a restaurant. He noticed that she seemed to keep glancing around as if she was going to get caught out to dinner with him. He sighed poking at his side salad not really feeling like eating. He just wanted to go out with her, have fun, and get to know the _real _Santana a little better. But instead he felt like she was embarrassed to be out with him and maybe she was. Maybe she was there out of pity; she was only ever going to see him as Dr. Model, the dumb pretty boy. He wanted her to like him, he thought she did, she actually said it to his face, but it really didn't seem like she actually did.

The sort-of date came to an end, Finn paid for the food and drink, and Santana drove him home. "Santana…" He raised his brows turning to look at her when they pulled up in front of the house. She just looked up at him with a questioning expression. "Why did you even bother taking me out? We barely talked and you just…. Seemed all distant." He shrugged his shoulders and let out a long sigh. "You say you like me and then you treat me like I don't even exist."

"Shit happens." Santana glanced away from him.

"Right." He had been feeling hurt, but now he was just angry. "You know what? It doesn't matter. We don't have to do this again." He opened the door and stepped out. "Good night Santana." He closed the door a little harder than he should have causing it to sound like he slammed it. He cringed, but didn't apologize. He was tired of being nice to her if she wasn't going to be nice back.


End file.
